Fièvre
by kyona-saye
Summary: Eren avait rendez-vous avec le caporal ce matin. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se retrouve seul! Quoi? Le caporal est malade? C'est la panique chez Eren. Il doit absolument s'assurer que ce n'est rien de grave ! / Plot? What Plot?


Tout ça parce qu'il avait été trop curieux. Ou inquiet. Peut être même les deux.

Eren cherchait son supérieur depuis une bonne heure. Le caporal lui avait donné rendez-vous à huit heures tapantes aux écuries ce matin. Le garde sensé libérer Eren de la cellule où il passait ses nuits ayant tardé, l'adolescent était en retard. Et il craignait déjà pour sa vie quand son supérieur le verrai arriver aussi débraillé or à son arrivée, nul Livaï en vue.

« Hey, tu ne saurais pas où est passé le caporal Livaï ? demanda t-il à Connie qui passait par là.

Tu ne sais pas ?

Huh ?

Il est au lit avec la fièvre. Enfin d'après ce Sasha à entendu en cuisine. »

Eren grogna, bien sûr qu'il ne savait pas, vu l'heure à laquelle on l'avait libéré. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de déjeuner comme il était déjà en retard, puis il avait passé une heure à courir partout avant de céder pour interroger quelqu'un.

« Heeeee ?! Le caporal est malade ? »

Alors qu'ils étaient sensés nettoyer la remise. Le célèbre caporal Livaï incapable de faire le ménage ? Ça devait être grave ! Eren fila sans demander son reste.

Eren toqua timidement à la porte. Il déglutît en attendant une réponse mais le panneau de bois resta silencieux.

« Ca-caporal ? »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« J'entre. »

L'adolescent posa la main sur la poignée et prit une inspiration. Il tourna le pommeau de la porte et jeta un œil dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

« Caporal ? »

Il parvint à discerner la vague silhouette d'un lit dans le noir. En tendant l'oreille, une respiration un peu laborieuse lui parvenait. Il tendit les mains devant lui pour parer à d'éventuels obstacles et entama une progression prudente jusqu'à la forme allongée à peine visisble. Ses yeux s'habituèrent progressivement à la faible luminosité et le jeune homme reconnu enfin son supérieur. Il s'agenouilla au sol près de la tête du lit.

« Caporal..., murmura t-il. Vous allez bien ? »

Il le regarda un moment, observant sa poitrine se gonfler au fil de sa respiration. Eren se laissa glisser sur le matelas, la tête calée entre ses deux bras croisés devant lui. Ses yeux suivirent le contour net du visage de son chef dont la peau était si pâle qu'elle luisait presque dans le noir. En contemplant l'air paisible de Livaï, toute pensée déserta son esprit et ses paupières s'alourdirent. Finalement il bailla pour s'assoupir aux côtés de son chef.

Ce fut un contact chaud qui réveilla Eren. Son supérieur était apparemment réveillé et lui caressait la tête. Encore ensommeillé, Eren se frotta les yeux.

« Caporal... Vous allez mieux ?

Eren...

Oui ? »

Ce qui se passa ensuite ne fut pas très clair. Eren se rendit juste compte qu'il était passé –il ne savait comment- sous son supérieur, ce dernier à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

« He ? Caporal ? Qu'est-ce que vous- Ah ! »

Mais c'est qu'il venait de lui lécher la gorge ! Les pommettes d'Eren prirent une vive teinte carmin.

« Caporal, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Eren...

...oui ?

Je te veux...

...hein ? »

Pas de réponse attendue visiblement. La langue inquisitrice vint s'enrouler autour de son oreille qu'elle lécha et taquina de partout, lui coupant la respiration de surprise. Il entrouvrît la bouche pour prendre une inspiration saccadée mais deux doigts s'infiltrèrent entre ses lèvres, l'empêchant de refermer la mâchoire.

« Ngh... »

Eren se tortilla lorsque qu'une main un peu trop entreprenante entama des cercles appuyés au dessus de son bas-ventre. Une boule de chaleur semblait y enfler au fur et à mesure du mouvement et l'adolescent ne sut plus où se mettre.

« Caporal... Vous êtes fiévreux, vous devriez vous repo- ah ! »

La voila qui s'insinuait entre ses jambes ! Les doigts fouillèrent un peu à la recherche de la boucle de sa ceinture, propageant des frissons évocateurs entre les jambes d'Eren.

« Caporaaaal ! »

Sa tentative maladroite de repousser Livaï avorta brutalement quand ce dernier usa de sa main libre pour emprisonner les siennes en une menottes de chair qu'il cloua au dessus de leur tête. Si Eren se sentait de plus en plus absent, il pensa néanmoins que même malade, son supérieur était fichtrement fort. D'ailleurs il avait trouvé comment se débarrasser de l'entrave de cuir qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son objectif. Eren poussa une exclamation de stupeur lorsque son membre fut brutalement saisi à pleine main de même qu'il réagit à peine lorsque son chandail fut relevé, toute son attention capturée au même endroit, son entrejambe en ébulition. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que son harnais de cuir avait été desserré. Une bouche humide aspira alors un de ses mamelons, lui arrachant un gémissement indécent de plaisir qui le fit aussitôt rougir de gène.

« Capo-ral… »

Livaï l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Perdu dans des limbes encore inconnues, Eren resta amorphe jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer. Son supérieur stoppa le baiser, les laissant hors d'haleine et liés plus que par un filet de salive plus érotique qu'autre chose que le brun rompit d'un savant coup de langue. Eren ne pût détacher les yeux du muscle humide. Celui-ci plongea dans sa nuque qui fut suçotée de toute part sans cérémonie. Il gémit sans retenue, arquant la tête en arrière, cédant de plus en plus sous l'effet des caresses incendiaires. Des dents raclèrent sa peau, prenant garde à ne pas la percer mais imprimant des marques rouges qu'il serait ravi de découvrir au réveil. Puis quelque chose de chaud qui laissait une semée froide envahit sa clavicule pour retrouver à nouveau ses tétons. L'un fut labouré, retourné, tété, mordillé tandis que l'autre était brutalement pincé, griffé, tiraillé, roulé entre deux doigts avides. Eren n'aurait pu retenir ses râles de plaisir s'il l'avait voulu, là, alors que Livaï martyrisait son corps, maltraitant sa poitrine encore juvénile, secouée par sa respiration erratique, et une main commençant doucement à malaxer les parties génitales de sa victime soudain très consentante. Eren ferma les yeux en se livrant de bonne grâce au traitement. Toute partie rationnelle avait déserté son cerveau, ne laissant place qu'à la luxure et à l'indécence. Son pantalon et son caleçon lui furent intégralement retirés avec le reste des sangles de son équipement tridimensionnel, dévoilant quelques marques encore jeunes laissées par le cuir. Livaï écarta ses jambes, ne le touchant plus durant un instant. Eren eut l'impression qu'il prenait son temps pour le dévorer du regard. Malgré lui, il serra les draps de ses mains, encore inconscient de ce qui allait lui arriver. Alors une cavité brûlante enserra sa verge dressée, l'humidifiant en même temps qu'une vague de plaisir remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale qu'il sentit tressaillir de bas jusqu'en haut. Cela coupa l'inspiration qu'il venait de prendre pour lui faire pousser un long râle rauque dont il n'eut même pas conscience tant c'avait été intense et inattendu. Pourtant ce n'était encore rien à côté des frissons qui suivirent lorsque le caporal s'activa en un mouvement de va et vient. Le châtain aux yeux verts oublia même comment respirer, son souffle devenant intensément saccadé. Il avait chaud, de plus en plus chaud. Rivaille enchaînait le pompage, les coups de langues tantôt appuyés tantôt légers sur le gland, la verge, les bourses, et les raclements de dents de toutes parts. Il finit à plat ventre, les cheveux à présent prisonniers des mains d'Eren, les deux bras sous les cuisses fermes qu'il tenait fermement pour conserver son appui malgré les tressautements de plaisir incontrôlés de son cadet. Enfin, Eren cria franchement et une matière blanchâtre jaillit de son gland rougit par les traitements. L'adolescent s'affaissa, éreinté, le souffle anarchique. Il était totalement perdu un monde cotonneux et de non-conscience.

Pourtant c'était loin d'être terminé. Eren ne broncha pas lorsque le brun pénétra un doigt en lui et à peine lors du second. Il se tortilla de gène au troisième et appela d'une voix hésitante:

« Caporal Livaï... »

Son corps entier vibra lorsque son aîné lécha son sexe qui se remettait lentement de son éclat précédent alors que ses doigts longeaient les contours de son antre en des cercles concentriques rythmés. Eren perdit de nouveau son souffle. Son corps réclamait plus, animé d'une insatiabilité dont il ne se serait jamais cru doté. Si sa raison était revenue un court instant à l'adolescent après son orgasme elle était à présent cloîtrée loin dans son esprit, ouvert uniquement aux délicieuses sensations qui lui faisaient perdre la tête. Les doigts s'enfoncent en lui en un mouvement de va et viens langoureux et agréable plus que de raison mais pourtant terriblement frustrant. Il en gémit de mécontentement, les mains crispées sur le cuir chevelu de son supérieur qui n'en avait cure. Le corps d'Eren s'arqua violemment quand les doigts s'enfoncèrent brutalement sans prévenir, heurtant une zone nerveuse au fond de lui qui le mît en émoi. Il sentit Livaï bouger entre ses cuisses et ses mains incandescentes prendre prise sur sa taille. Loin de faire souffrir son antre encore vierge de toute intrusion, la pénétration lui fit tant de bien qu'il eut l'impression qu'une vague de désir partait de son bassin pour remonter noyer sa gorge sous une chaleur dévorante. Livaï se retira lentement pour revenir avec plus de force encore, arrachant un autre cri de jouissance pure au gamin dont il avait la charge. Le reste ne fut que vas et viens ponctués de râles érotiques qui l'auraient fait honteusement rougir s'il avait été maître de lui. Livaï le ramena plus contre lui, les yeux plissés sous l'effort et le souffle erratique. Eren se cambrait en arrière, balançant sa tête de droite à gauche tant le plaisir qui le torturait lui paraissait délicieusement insupportable. C'était comme si son corps en nage était aux limites de la jouissance alors qu'il n'était pas encore parvenu au stade de non retour. Il glissa encore sur le matelas, totalement malléable entre les mains de Livaï qui le mouvait comme une marionnette sans volonté mais ô tellement consentante à ce jeu de domination charnelle. Enfin l'aîné heurta la prostate d'Eren qui hurla sa jouissance pendant que l'homme brun grognait de contentement et que les parois déjà étroites de son subordonné se resserraient encore sur son sexe qui se déversa en Eren. Le brun tomba sur le corps ruisselant de sueur d'Eren, mêlant leur chaleur encore un peu plus longtemps. Il sentait le souffle affolé de la dernière recrue de son escouade caresser ses mèches ébènes. Il fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits, s'interrogeant un instant sur son acte. L'avait il fait consciemment, obéissant à un désir primaire qu'il se savait éprouver depuis que son regard onyx avait croisé les pupilles d'un vert sauvage parfois teintées d'un bleu déterminé d'Eren ? Ou sa fièvre l'avait elle seule poussé à cet acte de dominance naturel qu'avait un mâle à prouver à son congénère, aussi candide et impulsif fut-il ? Toujours était-il qu'il s'interrogeait quant aux conséquences de cette folie. Nier ou assumer la passion irraisonnée qui était née en lui pour Eren ? Ses cogitations prirent fin lorsque des bras fins mais musclés enserrèrent son corps en une étreinte réconfortante. Il releva la tête pour rencontrer deux yeux vifs qui capturèrent son cœur aussitôt. Eren lui sourit avant de s'endormir presque immédiatement. Livaï laissa retomber sa tête, apaisé, et s'ajouta à l'étreinte. Il verrait les conséquences plus tard, pour le moment ils s'étaient trouvés totalement et comptaient bien en profiter.

* * *

Oh là là mon tout premier lemon. Qu'est-ce que j'étais dépravée ! M'enfin je ne pouvait plus le laisser caché comme ça au fin fond de mon ordi. Je crois que j'ai fais une indigestion du mot "caporal"...


End file.
